Crawling Chaos
Crawling-Chaos-Faction.jpg|Crawling Chaos Faction Crawling Chaos Front.jpg|Crawling Chaos faction card front Crawling Chaos Spellbooks.jpg|Crawling Chaos spellbooks Crawling Chaos Back.jpg|Crawling Chaos faction card back Faction Ability Flight (Ongoing): All your Units can fly (even Cultists). When moved, they can travel 2 Areas. They can fly over Areas containing enemy Units. Setup 6 Acolytes and a controlled gate in the Area marked with the Glyph (Asia on the Earth Map) Cultist Cultist: Count 6, Cost 1, Combat 0 Monsters Nightgaunt: Count 3, Cost 1, Combat 0 Flying Polyp: Count 3, Cost 2, Combat 1 Hunting Horror: Count 2, Cost 3, Combat 2 Great Old One Nyarlathotep: Cost 10, Combat "Equals the total of your own Faction Spellbooks plus the Faction Spellbooks of your opponent in the Battle." How to Awaken Nyarlathotep: # You must have a Controlled Gate. # Pay 10 Power. Nyarlathotep appears at the controlled Gate. The Harbinger: (Post Battle) If Nyarlathotep is in a Battle in which one or more enemy Great Old Ones are Pained or Killed, you receive Power equal to half the cost to Awaken those Great Old Ones. (Even if Nyarlathotep is killed or Pained himself.) Per enemy Great Old One, you may choose to receive 2 Elder Signs instead of the Power. Spellbook Requirements * As your Action for a Round, pay 4 Power * * As your Action for a Round, pay 6 Power * * Control three Gates OR have 12 Power * Control four Gates OR have 15 Power * Capture an enemy Cultist * Awaken Nyarlathotep * You may earn both these Spellbooks in a single Round by paying 10 Power Spellbooks * Abduct (Pre-Battle) Eliminate one or more Nightgaunts in the Battle Area. For each such Nightgaunt, your opponent must eliminate one of his own Monsters or Cultists (his choice) in the Area. After this, combat proceeds. * Invisibility (Pre-Battle) Select one Monster or Cultist (from either Faction) per Flying Polyp present and "exempt" it. The selected Unit takes no part in the rest of the Battle. * Seek and Destroy (Pre-Battle) Immediately move any or all Hunting Horrors from any Area to the Battle Area. * Emissary of the Outer Gods (Post-Battle) Unless an enemy Great Old One is involved in the Battle, any Kill inflicted on Nyarlathotep becomes a Pain. * The Thousand Forms (Action: Cost 0) If Nyarlathotep is in play, roll 1D6. Your foes must lose that much Power between them; they have 1 minute to decide how much each loses. If they cannot agree, you get the rolled number as Power added to your total. Flip this spellbook face-down to indicate it cannot be used again this turn. During Gather Power, flip it face up again. * Madness (Ongoing) You get to choose to which adjacent Area enemy Units flee to on a Pain result. This happens even in Battles in which you do not participate. General Tips Elder Sign Acquisition - More often than not, Crawling Chaos relies on gaining Elder Signs through Nyarlathotep's Harbinger ability. You will most likely have to attack enemy GOOs several times for a chance at winning the game. This requires good timing and resource management. Attempting this is far easier when playing with Neutral GOOs who often times are far weaker in combat. Keep an eye out for neutral GOOs like Bokrug and Y'Golonac (but watch out for his ability!) When you sense the final Doom Phase has arrived, attack enemy GOOs as much as possible with Nyarlathotep. If you end the game with him alive, it should be from luck, not timidness. If possible, attack areas with two Great Old Ones. This could occur against Yellow Sign and Windwalker. These factions, however, will most likely kill Nyarlathotep in battle, so make them your final push. If you can pain both GOOs, that will net you 4 Elder Signs. To assist in gaining Elder Signs with the Harbinger ability, use Flying Polyps and their spellbook to exempt enemies from the battle, ensuring your dice results get through to the enemy Great Old One(s). Spellbook Requirements - Crawling Chaos has two very unfortunate Spellbook Requirements. Pay 4 power as an action and pay 6 power as an action. You will need all the power you can get in later rounds to take Nyarlathotep and other units on the Great Old One hunt, so try and time the 6 power spellbook around mid game. Another option is to wait for a high roll with The Thousand Forms, but this is not a guarantee. Spellbook Strategies * Abduct - Use your Nightgaunts to remove weak targets from battle. Then when you trigger Abduct, your opponent will have to choose to eliminate his more expensive units! * Invisibility - This is one of the few abilities in Cthulhu Wars that lets you select specific enemy units. Use this to remove Star Spawn or other strong creatures from the battle. This can also be used to reduce the number of meat shields an enemy GOO has, increasing the chance of a pain or kill getting through. Especially useful when combined with Nyarlathotep's Harbinger ability. * Seek and Destroy - This will be a staple spellbook to assist Nyarlathotep in battle. * Emissary of the Outer Gods - As long as other factions lack 6 spellbooks and unlimited battle, Nyarlathotep can fly around the map with impunity. Capturing cultists as he goes. * The Thousand Forms - You should have this book by the time you have Nyarlathotep summoned to max out your potential power gain. Try to time the use of this as late in the round as you can. If the opponents are unable to pay the rolled cost, the rolled number is given to you as power. * Madness - This is excellent for separating Great Old Ones from their armies, making them prime targets for Harbinger. Stay on Black Goat's good side, since Necrophagy and Madness paired together can decimate armies. Consider using Madness only when it furthers your goals in the game. Scattering an underdog's army will only further set them back, making them less of a threat to your enemies. Opening Strategies POWER is the KEY!! for Crawling Chaos even more than for other factions. This is because CC isn't the easiest faction to start with. They need a lot of power to achieve their spellbooks and their strength lies more in the mid / endgame. Most of the spellbooks are meant for fighting and harassing so you have to get that power from the board. And the best way to do that is with Nyarlathotep on the board. TURN 1: 1. Move 1 cultist to a free location. Avoid placing next to another faction home base. Don't forget your faction has the great ability of flight. 7 power. 2. Build a Gate in that area. 4 Power. 3. Defend those gates. Build 1 hunting horror in the area where you just build your gate. 1 Power. 4. Build 1 nightgaunt at your home base. 0 power. TURN 2: Provided you start this turn with at least 10 power: Awaken Nyarlathotep and select the Thousand Forms spellbook. 0 Power or alternatively repeat turn 1 to achieve enough power to awaken Nyarlathotep next turn. The Thousand Forms spellbook will provide you with another way to gain power. Try to summon in the next turn(s) a second hunting horror and get the Seek and Destroy spellbook so you have an answer to enemies harassing you. Don't forget to defend that powergates!! Category:Faction